ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Orb (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion Orb Spacium Zeperion rise 1.png Orb Spacium Zeperion rise 2.png Orb Spacium Zeperion rise 3.png Orb's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb's first apperance Orb Spacium Zeperion's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion's first apperance spaciumzeperion1.png|Spacium Zeperion Orb_Zeppilion_pic.png UO-Maga Bassar.jpg|Orb vs. Maga-Basser orb with maga grand king.png|Orb vs. Maga-Grand King Orb_inshow1.png|Ultraman Orb Orb Weakens.jpeg Scythe Catch.jpeg Image hoe uy.jpg image orb ep11.jpeg Maga-Orochi toss.png Image orochi46.jpeg Image orochi48.jpeg ZeppandonvsOrb.JPG turnkick.png UO-Bemular (Empowered) Screenshot 003.jpg UO-Bemular (Empowered) Screenshot 008.jpg image ORB KICK.jpeg SpacZepLive.gif|Spacium Zeperion's real-time transformation IMG 0228.jpeg IMG 0229.jpeg IMG 0230.jpeg IMG 0231.jpeg|Orb vs Magata No Orochi IMG 0232.jpeg IMG 0234.jpeg IMG 0235.jpeg Burnmite Orb Burnmite rise 1.png Orb Burnmite rise 2.png Orb Burnmite rise 3.png Orb Burnmite's first apperance.png|Burnmite's first apperance Burn.gif burnmite1.png|Burnmite Orb_Burnmite_pic.png Burn mite intri image.jpeg image orb burnmite 0034.jpg Orbep7.png image hoe charging.jpg image,org flamed.jpg Image hoe tyu.jpg image orb posed.jpg inure .jpeg Orochi 51image.jpeg Images rocha 546.jpeg Image ndkdksss.jpeg BMVSZepp.png ZeppandonStobium.png horns.png OrbVNova.png OrbVNova2.png OrbVNova3.png OrbVNova4.png BurnmitePose.png IMG 0237.jpeg IMG 0236.jpeg Hurricane Slash Orb Hurricane Slash rise 1.png Orb Hurricane Slash rise 2.png Orb Hurricane Slash rise 3.png Orb Hurricane Slash's first apperance.png|Hurricane Slash's first apperance hurricaneslash1.png|Hurricane Slash Orb Slugger Lance.jpg|Orb wielding Hurricane Slash's weapon, the Orb Slugger Lance Orb_Hurricaneslash_pic.png Orb vs hyperzetton.jpeg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 006.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 008.jpg Orb Palm.jpeg The UPS department of US.jpeg Hurricane slash image.jpeg Image orochi 51.jpeg Orochi 49image.jpeg Image orochi 456.jpeg Orb Strangle.jpeg|Orb being strangled by Galactron Orb Dies.jpeg|Orb stabbed by Galactron. Zeppandon vs Hurricane slashimage.jpeg ZeppandonTeleportation.JPG GurenkiBreath.png HSOwned.png Hurricane Slash 1.jpeg Epic_Shield.jpeg image HS 3.jpeg image HS 5.jpeg|Orb launching his Orb Sluggers image HS 6.jpeg image Orb vs Taurde.jpeg|Orb vs Tarude IMG_8591.JPG Thunder Breaster Orb Thunder Breaster rise 1.png Orb Thunder Breaster rise 2.png Orb Thunder Breaster rise 3.png Orb Thunder Breaster's first apperance.png|Thunder Breaster's first apperance Tbreastar1.png Tbreastar2.png Tbreastar3.png image orochi23.jpeg Orochi 26image.jpeg image orochi 002000.jpeg|Orb using a building image clearer pic.jpeg imagedususususss.jpeg|Zedcium Ray TB EP15-001.jpeg TB 0011image.jpeg image TB0014.jpeg image Galctron sword TB.jpeg image TB0015.jpeg image TB FIGHTING SYANCE.jpeg TB VS ZP ppq.jpeg Steps to Zedcium Beam.jpeg image TB VS ZB 456.jpeg Orb vs Tb Part 2.jpeg Orb vs TB PART 2.jpeg image TB VS ZO,4578.jpeg TBFace.JPG ORB ORIGIN BACK?image.jpeg TB VS HZD.jpeg|Thunder Breaster vs Hyper Zetton Deathscythe zet.png IMG 4100.jpeg IMG 4101.jpeg IMG 4105.jpeg IMG 4106.jpeg IMG 4109.jpeg IMG 4211.jpeg IMG 4212.jpeg IMG 4213.jpeg IMG 4215.jpeg IMG 4217.jpeg IMG 4220.jpeg IMG 4221.jpeg IMG 4222.jpeg IMG 4223.jpeg IMG 4224.jpeg IMG 4225.jpeg IMG 4226.jpeg Orb Thunder Breaster protects his friends.png|Orb Thunder Breaster protects his friends from Zeppandon Orb Thunder Breaster listening Naomi singing.png Orb Thunder Breaster stance.png Orb Thunder Breaster loses control and destroys a high-tension pole.png|Orb Thunder Breaster loses control and destroys a high-tension pole Orb Origin Orb Origin rise 1.png Orb Origin rise 2.png Orb Origin rise 3.png Orb's first apperance (flashback).png|Orb's first appearance in the series Orb Original Form Flashback.png|Orb's original form in the series intro Orb sword .png|Orb conjuring his sword Orb Sword summon.png|Orb Supreme Calibur Rainbow shoot.png Zetton vs orb.jpeg|Orb vs Maga-Zetton Orb Calibur makes its debut.jpeg Revealed Orb Origin.jpeg OriginTimer.png OriginCalibur.png OriginArm.png OriginFace.png Orb Origin 33345.jpeg OrbCaliburRainbow.png OrbOriginIntroduction.JPG Screenshot (1338).png|Orb Origin slashes Zeppandon with Orbcalibur OrbOriginDream.JPG Orb Origin Reveal.jpeg Image orb origin 4.jpeg OrbSupremeCaliburCircle.JPG Image orb Calibur ty.jpeg OrbSupremeCalibur.jpg Cvictoriousimage.jpeg OrbOriginWins2.JPG OrbOrigin!.png ENERGY SLASH 2.jpeg Calibur Vertical Slash.jpeg ORB FLAME CALIBUR.jpeg Orb v Gurrenki.png OriginDisarmed.png OriginClash.png image OC .jpeg image barrier deflect.jpeg OOVHZD1.png OOVHZD2.png OOVHZD3.png OOVHZD4.png OriginVNova.png OriginVNova2.png OriginVSNova.gif JugglerVSOrb.gif Orbvjuggler.png OrbCaliburFall.png Orbvjuggler2.png OrbSlashed.png OrbStepped.png JSurprise.png SwordHold.png OriginSmackdown.png IMG 4119.jpeg IMG 4120.jpeg IMG 4228.jpeg IMG 4229.jpeg IMG 4231.jpeg IMG 4232.jpeg IMG 4233.jpeg IMG 4234.jpeg IMG 4235.jpeg IMG 0025.jpeg IMG 0026.jpeg IMG 0031.jpeg IMG 0032.jpeg IMG 0033.jpeg JugglerHelpsOrb.PNG JugglerGiantandOrbView.PNG IMG 0029.jpeg IMG 0030.jpeg Cards.gif OrbandCrew.png IMG 0065.jpeg OrbUltraSupremeCalibur.png IMG 0086.jpeg JOrbSword.png Orb & Gai hold the Orbcalibur.png|Orb & Gai hold the Orbcalibur Orb holds the Orbcalibur.png|Orb holds the Orbcalibur Orb Trinity TrinityHand.png TrinityTimer.png TrinityFace.png TrinityPose.png TrinityPreview.gif TrinityTrinity.png TrinityFight.png TrinitySlash.gif 14980762_1484190694929539_8895279142791725274_n.jpg|Orb Trinity Trinity1.jpg Trinity2.jpg Trinity3.jpg OrbTrinityStage1.png OrbTrinityStage2.png OrbTrinityStage3.png OrbTrinityStage4.png OrbTrinityStage6.png OrbTrinityStage5.png Origin The First Screenshot (1477).png Screenshot (1481).png Screenshot (1484).png Screenshot (1485).png Screenshot (1495).png|Orb and Dyna Screenshot (1498).png IMG_8592.JPG IMG 0092.jpeg|First transformation IMG 0093.jpeg|Orb's first appearance IMG 0100.jpeg IMG 0101.jpeg IMG 0102.jpeg|Attempts to use the Origium Ray the first time IMG 0103.jpeg IMG 0104.jpeg IMG 8692.JPG IMG 8692.jpg Trailer orbappears.PNG|Orb appears orbeyes.PNG|Orb's eyes glassbreaking1.PNG|Spacium Zeperion is introduced orbtimer.PNG|Spacium Zeperion's Color Timer SZTimer.png SZHead.png speciumzep3.PNG|Spacium Zeperion SZFull.png speciumzep1.PNG|Spacium Zeperion speciumzep2.PNG|Spacium Zeperion orbzepspec.jpg burnmite2.PNG|Burnmite burnmite3.PNG|Burnmite burnmite4.PNG|Burnmite's profile BMBody.png BMFull.png burmite.jpg HSHead.png HSBody.png slash2.PNG|Hurricane Slash HSFull.png allthreeorbs.PNG|Orb's first three forms Magazine OrbCard.jpeg|Spacium Zeperion Ultraman-Orb-Burn-Mite-Form.jpg|Burnmite download (2).jpeg|Hurricane Slash 52d6586b500b61c7639f91d05afee5a9.jpg|Thunder Breaster 96e21b0a99bf94a77767fbf449c22a5e.jpg|Orb's 4 in-series Fusion Up forms Orb Photon Victorium.png|Photon Victorium Ultraman Orb Sky Dash Max.jpg|Sky Dash Max TiPI7IJl.jpg|Full Moon Xanadium 13529223 1231087183576563 3220794506248448568 n.jpg|Lightning Attacker Leozeroknuckle.png|Leo Zero Knuckle Zeperion Solgent Gold Backround.jpeg|Zeperion Solgent Ultraman Orb Thunder Miracle.jpg|Thunder Miracle Ultraman Orb Slugger Ace.jpg|Slugger Ace Orbknightliquidator.png|Knight Liquidator FB_IMG_1477476964770.jpg|Spacium Storm Orb_Specium_Zepperion.png|Close-up of Ultraman Orb arstronvsorb.jpg|Orb vs. Arstron redvsorb.jpg|Orb vs. Red King Woo!.jpeg Gomess vs Orb.jpeg tb1.jpg tb2.jpg WWE Orb.jpeg Orb in the Snow.jpeg Dr. Zoidberg.jpeg 13494918 1351536711528272 2249624337342796844 n.jpg|Thunder Breaster Origin Fig.jpeg Sodo.jpg|The Orbcalibur Ultraman Orb Origin.jpeg Orbcaliburattacks.jpg|The Orbcalibur's various elemental attacks Imafiting.jpeg Renki Clear.jpeg Origin vs Renki.png IMG_8398.JPG|9 Ultras (Including Belial) defeating Alien Zarab with their finishers. Ultraman Fusion Fight fusionfightSZ.png fusionfightBM.png fusionfightHS.png fusionfightTB.png OrbOriginFusionFight.png fusionfightPV.png Moon Xanadium.png Lightning Attacker.png Sky Max Dash.png fusionfightZS.png fusionfightLZK.png fusionfightTM.png fusionfightSA.png fusionfightKL.png SpaciumStorm.png FusionFightPowerStrong.png FusionFightEmeriumSlugger.png Ultraman Orb Fusion Forms.jpeg|Some Fusions in the game Ultraman Fusion Fight. Sky Dash Max Fusion.jpeg Sky Dash Max Attack.jpeg Lightning Attacker Fusion.jpeg Orb Jump.jpeg Full Moon Xanadium Fusion.jpeg Orb Pose Zeperion.jpeg Orb Buckw.jpeg Full Moon Xanadium Transformation.jpeg|Full Moon Xanadium's Transformation Sky_Dash_Max_Transformation.jpeg|Sky Dash Max's Transformation Lightning Attacker Transformation.jpeg|Lightning Attacker's Transformation Thunder Miracle Transformation.jpeg|Thunder Miracle's Transformation Origin Fusion Fight.jpeg|Orb Origin in Ultraman Fusion Fight Knight Liquidator Hand.jpeg Miscellaneous 1sz-off.png|Spacium Zeperion 1bm-off.png|Burnmite 1hs-off.png|Hurricane Slash Thunder_Breaster-off.png|Thunder Breaster Zeppelion.png Ultramanorb5transp.png Ultramanorb4transp.png Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar_render.png Oo-on.png|Orb Origin Orb Origin Full.png imagjk.jpeg Danger Dolan.jpeg Orob_origin-1.png OrbTriplets.png OrbSZ.png OrbBM.png OrbHS.png OrbTB.png My icon.png|Lightning Attacker statue Ultraman Orb Lighting Attacker.jpg ultraman_orb_lightning_attacker_statue_by_zer0stylinx-dak48h4.png Oj.jpeg Sugataorborigin.png|Orb Origin at the Ultraman New generation event Orb-calibur stage show.png Orb origin pic.png 14708183 621737328033359 4815193226708116254 n.jpg|Orb Origin Saga Merchandise Burnmite Transluscent .jpeg|A transluscent Burnmite figure. Spacium Zeperion Transluscent.jpeg|A Transluscent Spacium Zeperion figure. Thunder Breaster Figure.jpeg Woo.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Images